Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia
Skins Miss Fortune OriginalSkin.jpg| Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin.jpg| |08-Sep-2010}} Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin.jpg| |08-Sep-2010}} Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin.jpg| |16-Nov-2010}} Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|14-Dec-2010}} Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin.jpg| |24-May-2011}} Miss Fortune MafiaSkin.jpg| |1-Nov-2011}} Chinese artwork MissFortune OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin MissFortune CowgirlSkin Ch.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune MissFortune WaterlooSkin Ch.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune MissFortune SecretAgentSkin Ch.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin Ch2.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune MissFortune CandyCaneSkin Ch.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin Ch.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Trivia * Miss Fortune was designed by Geeves. * Sarah Fortune is her real name, Miss Fortune is made to sound like misfortune. ** This relates to the old sailor myth that women on ships were bad luck. * Her Ultimate's name, , is based off of a term used in movies in which all action goes into slow-motion, a term coined by the movie . * Her matched pistols ('Shock' and 'Awe') are a reference to a which dictates the use of overwhelming firepower and battlefield awareness to drain the enemy's will to fight back. * Miss Fortune was one of the champions available to be chosen for the Noxian pool during the 2nd Ionia vs. Noxus match. She was one of the selected champions. * She could be a reference to Rue Meridian from "The Voyage of the Jerle Shannara" books by Terry Brooks. Rue Meridian is an airship crew member/mercenary that "is capable of charming any man" She ia also visually similar. Gangplank may be visually based off her brother, a captain of the ship. Quotes * Some of her quotes are direct references to Han Solo from . ** "I always shoot first": Refers to . ** "Don't get cocky": A famous quote. ** "I've got a good feeling about this": is similar to how Han uses a similar phrase. ** "Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself respawning at home!": An adapted version of one of Han's lines. * The French Taunt is a reference to the movie "The Good, the bad and the Ugly". Skins * The pose she is in for her old Classic skin artwork resembles the Captain Morgan pose. * Waterloo Miss Fortune skin is a reference to depictions of at the time of the " ". ** Waterloo Miss Fortune and skins both reference historic times of war. * Mafia Miss Fortune, and share a Mafia theme. * Secret Agent Miss Fortune skin gives Miss Fortune a modern espionage theme. * Secret Agent Miss Fortune skin resembles the character of Jessica Rabbit of the movie "Who frame Roger Rabbit" ** The background in the second Chinese Secret Agent Miss Fortune splash art alludes to the night street scenes found in and . *** One of the neon bulletin in the background, 多兰武器坊, translates to "Doran weapon workshop". * In the Chinese Art for her Cowgirl Miss Fortune skin, you can see a poster to the left, declaring wanted. * The name of the Road Warrior Miss Fortune skin might have been inspired by the movie Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior. ** Her Road Warrior Miss Fortune skin closely resembles the post-apocalyptic clothing worn by people in the same movie. ** The sawed-off double barrel shotgun design for the skin might have been inpired by Max Rockatansky's sawed-off double barrel shotgun from the same movie. Relations * Miss Fortune is searching for the person who killed her mother, a man with red eyes. * Miss Fortune has a strong distrust for pirates and she finds herself constantly bickering with the infamous (the only captain to resist her charms) over the direction of Bilgewater politics. ** Miss Fortune defeated in the Bilgewater GrugMug Grog Slog competition. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Miss Fortune/Galerie de:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia en:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia es:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia fr:Miss Fortune/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Miss Fortune/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia